Dawn's Dream Part 2
by MetekinGiant
Summary: After a "rude awakening" by her mother during a wonderful dream, Dawn finds a certain raven-haired boy in her kitchen.


"Oh, Ash…" Dawn moaned. Dawn's mother, who was attempting to clean her daughter's room, smiled when she heard Dawn say this. She moved towards Dawn and rested her hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly. "Dawn, honey," she whispered softly, "Time to get up." Dawn frowned and slowly opened her eyes. Once she realised that her blissful dream was over, her calm expression turned to outrage.

"Dammit, Mom! Why do you always wake me up at the best part?!" Dawn yelled, before gasping. She hadn't told her mother about her infatuation with Ash yet, and believed that she had just revealed her secret. Luckily for Dawn, her mother decided to ignore her remark. "Breakfast's nearly ready, sweetie," she said quietly. Once Dawn's mother had left her room, Dawn sighed. She quickly had a shower and changed into her classic outfit. A pink skirt, short, but not revealing, a black vest with several decorative buttons added over the years of her previous adventures, a pink scarf and a white woollen beanie covering a third of her blue hair. Dawn headed downstairs to the kitchen, where she saw her mother preparing a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. She turned to face Dawn and said, "You look beautiful, honey. Happy birthday." Dawn was shocked. With all the excitement about her dream, she had forgotten that today was her birthday. Dawn smiled, "Thanks, Mom." As Dawn's mother moved away from the table back to the kitchen bench, she revealed a tall, raven-haired boy with a red and white cap sitting at the table, stuffing his face. He looked up at Dawn and swallowed. "Hi, Dawn. It has been a while, huh?" Ash said. Dawn's mouth was gaping open. "Hi…Hi Ash! Wow! Um…excuse me…" Dawn said, running back up to her room. "Did I say something?" asked Ash. "No, sweetie," said Dawn's mother, "I'll just go up and check on her." Dawn sat on her bed, muttering angrily. "How could she let me see him without putting on make-up first? I mean, she didn't even tell me Ash was coming!" Dawn's mother appeared at her door. "I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier…" Dawn sighed. "It's OK, Mom. I just would've liked it if you told me first. Let's go back down." Dawn and her mother headed back downstairs, to a waiting Ash Ketchum. "Sorry about that, Ash. I forgot something in my room." Dawn said, proud of how quickly she came up with an excuse. "Its OK, I'm just glad to see you," he responded. "I bet I look terrible…" Dawn said quietly. "Not at all!" responded Ash. "In fact, you look beautif…uh...I mean, great! You look great!" Dawn blushed. "Sit down, sweetie and have some breakfast," said Dawn's mother. Dawn nodded, and sat down next to Ash. "So, how have you been?" she asked. It had been over a year since they had last met. "I've been over in the Unova region for a bit," said Ash. Dawn smiled politely. She had heard of the Unova region and all of their new Pokemon. "Well, I'd love to hear about the Unova region sometime, but how long do you get to stay?" asked Dawn. Ash smiled and responded, "Well, that's the thing. Your mom said that I can take you out to Jubilife City, to do some shopping for your birthday!" Dawn grinned happily. What better way to celebrate her 15th birthday than going shopping with her best friend?

"Great! Let's get going then!" Dawn exclaimed. "Will you two be OK by yourselves?" asked Dawn's mother. "Sure, Mom. No need to worry! C'mon Ash, let's go!" Ash laughed as Dawn grabbed his hand and they rushed out the door.

Four hours later

Ash and Dawn had just returned from Jubilife City with loads of bags full of Seals, clothes and make-up. They were laughing all the way back to Dawn's house. "So, what new Pokemon have you caught in Unova so far, Ash?" Ash opened his trusty green backpack and brought out three Poke Balls. "Come on out, you guys!" Ash exclaimed. A Snivy, Roggenrola and Unfezant appeared in front of Dawn. "Wow!" she said. "I've never seen these Pokemon before!" Ash smiled and introduced his Unova Pokemon to Dawn. As he did so, Dawn's mother called them into the house for lunch.


End file.
